Pirates of the Caribbean 4
by Stonefire
Summary: James Turner is in the British navy and is forced to capture and kill pirates, including his mother and sister. His mother and sister decide to find Jack Sparrow and prepare to fight the final battle for freedom. Revised! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4- My version **

Abigail Turner flew through the streets, her brown hair flying behind her in the wind, with her older brother, James, on her tail. Dodging and ducking around people and objects that seemed to just appear out of nowhere, she attempted to throw her brother off her trail, but 18 year-old James was a bit smarter and more cunning than his eight-year-old sister. He took a left turn around the nearest corner, hoping to take a short cut that would put him in front of Abby, but accidentally ran into a large, big boned British soldier. The impact of knocking into the man made James fall to the ground with a _thuunnk._ Abby, noticing her brother had fallen, stopped and gawked when she saw the soldier. The man scowled severely at James, but offered a hand to help him up. James cringed at his features: hard, barely showing emotion, his eyes a dark brown. When James took his hand, the officer quickly placed his other hand firmly around Jame's wrist.

Alarmed, James cried," What are you doing?!"

" Didn't you know it's rude to run recklessly around in a town when people are out and about?" He paused, letting go of James' wrist with one hand, drawing a small dagger from beneath one of his coats many flaps. " I'm bringing you to the General. You seem like a tough young lad who would do well as a recruit."

" But you can't just take me like this! Since when does the Royal Navy KIDNAP their new recruits? What's the matter, you can't find anyone who will _willingly_ join?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Abby standing a few yards away, her large brown eyes full of dread, and questions. He wished this officer would leave him alone, for his sister's sake. He tried pulling away, but the brute held him tight. He caught Abby's attention, signing with his eyes to run. Abby nodded her head and ran as fast as she could, though quite regretfully. " All right," James said to the officer." Even though you're being obnoxiously rude, what with threatening me to join our Navy at dagger-point, you may do whatever you must with me. Just stay away from my family."

" Heh, we'll have to see about that, Lad," was all the officer would reply.

"Mom, Mom! James has been kidnapped!" Abby screamed, rushing into their small cottage. It was a very cozy place, consisting of a kitchen, a study and two bedrooms. She could see that her mother was writing in the study again, probably letters to Abby's father as she always did. Elizabeth Turner got up from her desk and walked over to her daughter.

Taking her daughter's head into her hands, she asked, "What? Are you sure?"

Abby was panting hard, and could hardly spit out the sentence. " Yes! He's been taken by some soldier." Elizabeth felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Did the soldier mention what for?"

"I'm not sure...I was too far away to hear. Mom, is he going to be all right?"

Elizabeth just stared ahead and hugged Abby. " Yes, of course. We're going to get him back. I promise."

**Seven Years Later...**

Abby, now fifteen, watched the sea gulls flying high in the air, and relaxed as the ship rocked back and forth gently. She had stolen the ship from some old man who had, she surmised, no more use for it. The ship wasn't that big, and she named it _Sparrow_ after her mother's old friend, Jack. She tied down what little sails she had for her ship and let the currents take her out to sea. Small items rolled around at the bottom of the boat, just a few things she used to help fix up the ship to her liking. Suddenly, coming as if out of nowhere, a large British ship caught sight of her and set a course heading straight for her tiny _Sparrow_. It seemed that it was intent on overtaking her. Abby quickly let down the sails and took hold of the tiller, ready to speed to safety. The small ship suddenly jolted forward with astounding speed as the wind caught in the _Sparrow_'s sails, and Abby laughed in delight, though she knew she didn't have much time before the giant tub behind her caught up.  
It was the race of the century, she thought. There she was, in a boat one third the size of the ship chasing her, taking on the great British Navy in a tiny game of tag. She headed towards the port, knowing that it may be the last time she'd ever see her precious, stolen vessel, but needing to escape from whatever lay behind. Seconds turned into minutes, and with each minute the large vessel behind her grew larger and larger as it came closer to the _Sparrow_.

The choice was difficult, for she was just about reaching the shore, but the ship was almost reaching her. Deciding to do what was best instead of what her heart desired, she grabbed a few of her things, stuck it in her pockets (for she was wearing some of her brother's old clothes), and abandoned ship.

When she finally reached shore, she started to run for her life. A few soldiers that were waiting at the dock for their fellow men started running after her. One of the men on the ship started to shout at the others. "Go on, Men! After the lad! He's a thief!"

One soldier, who had been keeping watch at the dock, started running in the opposite direction as the others. The man who had previously shouted yelled again. " Turner! Where do you think you're going? I said to go after the boy, not to high-tale it."

James looked at his commanding officer.

" Don't worry, Sir. I know what I'm doing," He replied. James ran into some trees, which led into a thick forest. He whacked aside leaves and branches that got in his way, finally reaching a large oak tree. He went around to one side of it and stared at a certain spot. Once, long ago, when he and Abby were very young, their mother had told them that they had to run far away and not come back until the next morning; their house was being invaded with soldiers at the time, in search of pirates. They both ran into the very forest that he was standing in and took shelter in the very tree he stood before. On the outside they had carved their initials into it with James' pocketknife, so that they'd be able to find it again. He sneaked around the area carefully, hardly breathing, trying to hear if Abby made any sound that would give away her position, but the only sounds he heard were the beating of his heart and wind rustling the leaves of the trees. "Abby, I know that was you." He kicked around some old leaves that had fallen to the ground. "I see you're still wearing my old clothes."

Silence.

"You know, the poor merchant you stole your ship from wasn't very happy to find it missing," he tried again.

Still, only silence answered him.

"Tell Mom I say hello," he whispered under his breath, giving up. "I love you." With that, he walked off, preparing what he was going to say to the captain, just like every other time he had returned empty handed.

Once James was safely away, Abby cautiously climbed down the large tree, her mind ablaze with thought. Nowhere was safe, anymore. There was no place to call home. She started running as fast as she could towards a secret loading dock on the far side of the forest. Everyone there had secrets, and most of the inhabitants were pirates. That's also where Abby would find Elizabeth.

" Alright, I'll give you four pieces of silver and my hat if you win. If I win, you have to give me three pieces of silver and your sword," Elizabeth looked at the pirate.

"You've got yourself a deal, Your Highness," the pirate said mockingly, a twinkle in his devious eyes. His sausage-like fingers picked up the small cup, which held the dice, and shook it. Many breaths were being sucked in as all waited to see the outcome of this match of pirate's dice. Eventually, Elizabeth ended up winning. The old pirate swore as he walked out of the tavern, short three pieces of silver and a sword. Walking into the tavern, Abby took the empty seat across from the Pirate King.

"Ah, so you're ready to get the butt-kicking of your life, are ye?" Elizabeth asked, pumped from her previous win.

Abby gave a low laugh. " If that's how you're seeing it, aye. I suppose so."

"Aye, I'm seeing it that way." The Pirate King picked up the cup and prepared to shake, but the Abby stopped her with a small clearing of her throat. Elizabeth gazed into her daughter's brown eyes, noticing a hint of confusion and a bit of excitement. The unmistakable scar on the right side of Abby's neck, just below her ear, stared back at her, reminding her of their last run in with her son.

Elizabeth stood up from the table and said, " Well, now. How about you and I go for a walk?"

"Aye, that would be welcome. Thanks."

They walked out of the tavern and onto the beach, leaving the other pirates to play the game. The sea shimmered in the pale moonlight, and the two women walked towards the foamy waves, where they could talk privately. Once they were a safe distance away, Elizabeth hugged Abby hard.

" Oh, Sweetheart, you have no idea how I've worried about you! You really have got to stop going out to sea on that little boat…something could have happened, you could have been seen-"

"Mom," Abby interrupted." Calm down, please. I _was_ spotted, actually, and chased." She paused. "James says to tell you hello, by the way. But there are more important matters to discuss."

Elizabeth waited expectantly. "Such as?"

"Such as the fact that we both know there isn't much time left before the authorities find this place. New reports come in every day about how the British are seeking out Pirates more savagely than anyone has ever heard of! If we stay here much longer, we're surely going to be found out. I'm not exactly up for being hung any time soon."

"Neither of us are, but for now, this tavern is where we need to be until I can get us a ship."

"You mean you haven't? Mom, it's been weeks!"

"Now, hold on. I've almost got something together. Give me a chance."

"Oh, then please, tell me. What do you have in mind?"

"You know where Caveman's Corner is? That little pub down by our old house?"

"How could I forget?" Abby asked.

"Well, a reliable resource has told me that a large British ship called the _Falcon Eye_ will be in port in a few days." She had a new sparkle in her eye that told Abby all she needed to know.

"And you want to steal it."

Elizabeth remembered something Jack Sparrow had said long ago. "No, not steal. More like 'commandeer'."

"Right. You and what army? That thing is sure to be guarded with at least fifteen men, and if it's as grand as you say it is, we're going to need a crew. A pretty LARGE crew."

The Pirate King took a deep breath of the salty air. "I have been recruiting people for the past week. We'll have enough, and we've arranged to all be in the general area when the time comes for us to take her."

Abby nodded. "All right then. Count me in."

Elizabeth smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Sweetheart."

"Ha! You know I don't have any other options." Now Abby was smiling, too. "But only on one condition."

"And that would be?"

Abby breathed deeply, but a smirk came to her lips. " We find Jack Sparrow and make him help us."

The Pirate King squirmed and blushed awkwardly. "Why would that be a condition? What could you possibly want with such a man?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've never met him, and I want to see this amazing 'Jack Sparrow' that I've heard so much about my entire life." She spit on her hand and offered it to her mother. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Her mother sighed. "I suppose I have no choice." She, too, spit on her hand and they shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sparrow

" Fill me up again, Mate," the roguish pirate declared, aiming his request at the nearest bar tender. A tough looking man with scars all over his face turned with a cool pitcher of ail towards an already drunk Jack Sparrow, though he didn't pour anything into his empty glass.

"You've already had four without paying. You're done." He turned around to go back to serving other paying customers. In the blink of an eye, Jack caught him just as he was turning on his heels, sword pointed towards his throat. The tavern became very quiet.

Jack leaned closely towards the man and whispered into his ear, "You know, I don't think that walking away would be a very wise decision." He lowered the sword to his side. " At least, it would seem a better choice if you filled my cup like a good chap. What do you think?"

The man gazed at the sword still in Jack's hand, and then his eyes caught something behind the drunken pirate. Before Jack had a chance to defend himself, two men came from behind him, took him by the arms, and carried him outside the tavern, throwing him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this, you dirty scoundrels!" He picked up his hat, which had fallen onto the ground. " Stupid blighters, " he mumbled, swaggering away from the tavern. He did something that resembled walking towards the ocean, where he knew his new boat, the _Overcomer_, would be waiting for him. She was nothing in comparison to the _Black Pearl_, but for now she was his only possession that didn't keep leaving him or tossing him out. He scowled as he remembered the event as clear as day in his mind; it was the day when the British took the _Pearl_ in.

He should have been with her, he knew now, but fate had other plans for Captain Jack Sparrow. He also knew that all he had to do was wait; trouble would eventually come to him, as it always did. He boarded the _Overcomer_, prepared for another night of hurling and sleeping, when suddenly, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. His sword was out and at the ready faster than the eye could fallow, and his sluggish mind became freakishly alert. He'd had plenty of practice for such an occasion.

He carefully studied his small ship, looking for any sign of movement, and sounds that would give away his opponent's position. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang quietly.

A voice whispered back, " Come and get me, Sparrow." It seemed to fill the entire ship, coming at Jack from every angle, sending shivers down his spine. He knew that voice, better than he knew his own. It was Praline, his first girl friend. He searched his quarters, knowing that that was his best bet. Sure enough, she sat there on his cot, though she looked nothing like he remembered. He remembered her fluffy dresses, the gaudy jewelry that she often wore, and the smell of cheap perfume. Her hair used to be a light blond color. Now, she was dressed in pirate's gear, as if she'd stolen some things out of his closet. Her hair had become a nice blonde brown, and she wore absolutely no jewelry. No, this wasn't the Praline he remembered, but he liked what he saw.

"Praline…pleasant surprise."

"Ah, and don't you look the same; I wonder, Jack, if I will ever get the chance to see you sober."

He chuckled, amused. " Fat chance, Love." He walked over and sat on a barrel by the doorway. " What do you want from me?"

She mocked offense. " When have I ever asked for anything from you?" She laughed and continued, moving closer towards him. " What I want, you can't give."

He smiled knowingly. " Right. I forgot about that. Let's try this again. What do you want my help achieving?"

Praline got up from his cot and walked around, slowly, looking at all his possessions. "First off, there's a small problem back home. I heard a young woman is looking for you, though, knowing you, that doesn't necessarily surprise me." As she walked around the room, Jack caught a glimpse of a small sword shining in the moonlight. She sighed. "I don't like it when other women ask for my man, Jack; though it's something I've grown to accept in the past decade. It seems you've been quite the ladies man."

This statement caused Jack to smile. " But, I'm afraid that's not the only reason I'm here. I need your help acquiring some fine loot, Sparrow."

He rested his head on the back of the cabin wall. "I'm listening."

"According to what I've been hearing, the only way to get there is aboard the _Flying Dutchman_."

Jack looked incredulously at her, then to her surprise, started laughing his head off. "Wherever did you acquire a sense of humor?" She didn't say a word. It finally hit Jack that she was very serious. " Ooooh, no, Love. I've been down that bloody, dark path, and let me be the first tell you that it doesn't lead to the treasure of a lifetime. Rather, it leads to nowhere…unless you truly fancy dead things." He shivered at the memory. "Or being dead. Or, by chance, being dead with other dead things-"

"But Jack!" she interrupted. " Think of all the possibilities! What if it really is there, and the Captain of the _Dutchman_ knows where it is?"

"Trust me, he doesn't. I know him personally; nice enough, though a bit rash… it's because of me he's stuck on that mucky ship in the first place." He looked into her big blue eyes. They pleaded with him, just as they had several years before, and he still couldn't say no. "I suppose he does owe me something. You know, for letting him live and all…in a sense."

Praline's face lit up with happiness. "Oh, Sparrow, I knew you wouldn't let me down! When do we sail?"

He patted her shoulder as he stepped out onto the deck. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Love. It takes a lot of patience, hard work, and time to find treasures." _Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of either of those things,_ he thought.

"Well, where are we going first then, Captain?"

His lips curved upward. He liked it when people called him 'Captain.' "We're going to see an old friend, Love. Someone I haven't seen in twenty years. If anyone knows how to get to the _Dutchman,_ she will." He took his hat off, scratched his head, and put it back on, walking towards the stern of the ship. _Look out, Elizabeth,_ he thought. _ Here we come._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days after their talk on the beach, Elizabeth and Abby were disguised as merchants alongside the Caveman's Corner Pub. The ship was in sight, and pirates were everywhere, preparing to board her as soon as Elizabeth gave the word. As predicted, about twenty men were on board. If they were going to do this, they were going to have to do it quickly.

Elizabeth nodded to Cottonmouth, whose parrot then flew onto the mast of the _Falcon Eye._ That was the first signal for the first batch of pirates to go aboard as decoys. About five men charged the deck, not even enough to take out half of the British soldiers. About ten men rushed towards them, guns at the ready, swords drawn. This was the signal for the second group, five groups in all. They came swinging in from another ship next to the _Falcon Eye._ Five of the soldiers went to greet them, leaving about five left to guard the rest of the ship. That's when Elizabeth and Abby ducked into a near by ally and threw off their merchant's clothes, grabbing their hidden weapons as they went. This was the final signal. The rest of the pirates joined their friends aboard the _Falcon Eye_, relieved to be a part of the fight once again. As the British went down, the pirates got the ship out into the ocean, away from where the soldiers could receive help of any kind.

All in the course of minutes, if that, the British soldiers were off of the ship one way or another. The pirate King sighed in relief, and sat on the edge of the side of the ship, locking her knees so she wouldn't fall into the murky seawater below. She smiled as the familiar salty breeze filled her lungs and raced through her hair, and giggled in anticipation as she gazed along the seemingly never-ending horizon that screamed of possibilities, though she made sure that no one else aboard heard her. The port grew smaller and smaller and finally disappeared from view. A pirate with the name of Corkscrew came up to Elizabeth.

"Where 'xactly is it that we're heading, Ms. Turner?"

"It's Mrs. Turner."

The pirate scratched his scalp. "What's the difference? I just want to know where we're heading. It's hard to steer a ship when there's no idea as to what to steer it towards."

Suddenly, Elizabeth was lost in thought. She had absolutely no idea where to find Jack Sparrow. He could be anywhere in the world, as long as there was a tavern filled with rum close by.

"We'll go for Tortuga, but if by chance you hear of any trouble along the way, change course and set sail for it immediately. Somehow, Captain Sparrow has a knack for getting into the middle things and making a mess of them."

Corkscrew nodded his agreement and started towards the stern. Elizabeth let herself get back to her thoughts, remembering the times when she hadn't had children, before she was forced to let her husband go, and before she ever became a pirate. _Although_, she thought, _I've always been a pirate at heart. _

Her eyes wandered upward toward the crows nest where her daughter sat looking longingly over the vast sea. She could only imagine what must have been going through her mind, not only at that very moment, but also for the past fifteen years. Pride rose up within her as she remembered how well her daughter took the news about her father, and when the time came to see him again, when James was twenty, the greeting Will had received from Abigail was astounding. Her small feet carried her as fast as she could muster into her daddy's arms. At once, the bond between father and daughter grew into an unbreakable fortress. Elizabeth's heart still hurt when she remembered the look on her daughter's face as she was forced to tell her father good bye until the next ten years passed.

Abigail noticed her mother was staring at her and smiled. Elizabeth smiled back and drew her eyes once again to the horizon, secretly reliving the adventures she'd had with her husband. _Five__ more years,_ she sighed to herself. _Only __five__ more years._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The boat groaned and creaked under the feet of Jack and Praline as they worked to keep the ship running properly. Being with her brought back both pleasant and unpleasant memories, many of which Jack had worked very long and very hard to forget.

" I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?" he asked himself. He gazed at Praline. "Of course you will, Jackie," he answered. "You've always regretted it. Always have, always will." Praline noticed him staring at her and waved. "Yep, Jackie, there's no denying it: you're cursed."

It was about a ten-day journey to where Jack was sure they'd find Elizabeth, but he wasn't sure if he would last that long without jumping overboard to drown instead. They had already been sailing for over a day, and the sun had begun its decent. Even if being with Praline put him a bit on edge, the easy flow of the sea and the wind blowing onto his face always seemed a good way of calming his nerves. And, of course, there was the always-present ale aboard, which was his favorite part of being at sea. Praline had finished tying down a rope to the mast and started to walk towards Jack.

"Jack…"

He kept steering. "Yes?"

Praline balanced herself along the banister. "I was thinking…"

Jack waited as she paused. "Well, it's always good to try new things."

Praline punched him hard in his upper arm, but her smile soon faded. "I was thinking about us, or rather, what we used to be."

Jack shifted his weight onto one foot, the sudden topic making him unusually uncomfortable. "What about who we used to be?"

She came closer. "Well, I sort of miss it. I miss_ us._"

Jack sighed. "I thought as much." He turned around for a second and looked Praline in the eye. "Look, Love, things didn't work out between us then, and I know for a fact that they wouldn't work between us now. So, if I were you, which I'm not, but if I were, I wouldn't even let my heart come _close_ to the idea of us being together again." He shuddered at the thought. "At all. Although, I don't blame you for wanting some more of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I _am_ quite hard to resist."

Praline's mouth dropped a bit, then she walked closer to Jack, but before he could defend himself, he watched, and felt, her hand roughly connect with what seemed the whole left side of his face. Feeling satisfied, she headed towards his quarters. " I'm using your bed tonight. Take the deck," she called behind her.

Jack rubbed his sore face. "What else would I be doing? Someone has to steer the ship!" he yelled after her. His jaw stung and his brows furrowed quizzically. "Why does that always happen to me? I wonder…was it something I said?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short! I will try to write some more later, but I must get ready for work. Please R&R!! **

**Chapter 4**

James was laying on his small bunk, thinking about why his life had turned out so differently than how he had imagined it. Some days he'd be ashamed of himself for mercilessly killing pirates; after all, wasn't his own family made of pirates as well? And not just any pirates: His mother was the Pirate King, and his father was Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. There were so many warrants for his mother's arrest that every time his thoughts came around to it, it made his head spin.

It seemed like only yesterday that he was playing tag with his sister in the streets, running without a care in the world. Now if he was chasing her, it was to capture her.

He turned over so that he could face the short window, the only one in the room full of soldiers. A small ray of sunlight shimmered on a portrait of his father, a keepsake that he had taken when he had sneaked back to his old home. He smiled as he remembered the very first time he met Will Turner. He and his mother walked along the shore, and he remembered being very shy. He was in awe of the size of his father's ship and how heroic his father looked. Tears had filled Will's eyes as he had gazed upon his son, his pride and joy that he was just meeting for the first time.

"Turner!" a booming voice shouted.

James was thrown from his memories right back into the mess that was his life. He quickly got up and stood at attention, seeing as it was his commanding officer that had shouted his name. "Yes, Sir."

"Follow me. You're service is needed in my office."

With that, his commanding officer walked briskly back into the hallway, not waiting to see if James would follow. James was forced to slightly jog in order to keep up with the burly man. They walked through a number of hectic halls until they reached a door that had the name of Commadore Peter K. Waltzworth on its nameplate. Once inside, Commadore Waltzworth took a seat in his leather chair and offered James the wooden stool across from him. James accepted it, and they got down to business.

"Well, Mr. Turner, it seems as if we have a bit of an issue."

James couldn't help but stare at the man; he was a sort of portly fellow with long, grey, and curly hair. He had small, ice-grey eyes, and a large, booming voice. His overcoat almost seemed a bit snug on him, but a scowl from him quickly brought James back from within his thoughts. " Um, may I ask what that is, Sir? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you haven't done a thing; although, it seems that your mother is another story."

A familiar dread started to creep up James' spine. "Is that so?"

"Yes. We have heard news of our ship, the _Falcon Eye_, being stolen by briggands a few days ago. One of our own soldiers stated that he spotted your mother and sister calling the shots. They were persued, but the _Falcon Eye_ was built for speed, Mr. Turner. Your family certainly knows how to pick ships."

He stifled a small burst of laughter. _Yep, that sounds like my family_, he thought. "Besides my bloodline, what does this have to do with me, Sir? What will you have me do about it?"

Commadore Waltzworth's lips curled into something resembling a smile. " You, my boy, are going to go after them. Pirate blood runs through your veins. Surely you will be able to figure out where they might be heading, and why."

Inwardly, James cringed. He thought this was going to happen. Rumors of pirates stealing yet another ship had been going around for days, although he had hoped that it wasn't true. "You're giving ME command over a fleet of ships? Wow, Sir...thank you. And if I do happen to find them?"

The Commadore thought about it for a second. "When you do find the brutes, you bring them to the base. Alive." He paused. "I look forward to having a few words with the so called King of the Pirates."

James sighed with relief. At least he didn't have to kill his own flesh and blood. As much as he honored his work and what he did, he still had a love for both his mother and sister that would absolutely drive him mad if he were forced to do such a dreadfull deed. He questioned Waltzworth further and learned that he was to leave that very evening. _So be it,_he thought.

He strolled back to his bunk and started to pack what little belongings he did have into a small sack. His only friend, Preston, lingered over and sat on his bunk, watching his friend frantically grabbing his possessions . "Duty calls?" he asked.

"Duty calls. They're sending me on another 'fight for freedom,' only this time I'm going after my own family."

Preston whistled. "Man, that must be awful. Did they order you to...you know..."

"Kill them? Murder them? Cut off their heads and string them together to put as a decoration on our city walls? " James finished for him. "No, thank goodness. Just bring them back alive."

"Ah."

"Yep." He had finished packing and was ready to set out for the ship he was to be in charge of. He extended his hand to his friend, who accepted it. "If I don't come back, it has been a pleasure fighting along your side, and an honor to call you friend."

Preston laughed. "Haha, yeah. I suppose if you die, I might come to the funeral. Can I have any money they find on your person?"

James playfully punched him in the arm. "Sure, if no one gets to it first."

"Yes!" Preston exclaimed. "All right, well, be careful. See you in a few weeks."

"Yep, same to you, Friend." With that, James started towards what was to become one of the greatest challenges he had ever faced in his life.

**I'll update soon! Please Review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Thanks Kayla!! You're a definite cure for writer's block!**

Elizabeth looked towards the red morning sky, a certain unease trickling through her. A storm was approaching, and quickly. Beyond the rays of golden sunlight poured monstrous clouds, foreboding and disastrous to the eye. The _Falcon Eye_ was buzzing with the activity of every person preparing the boat for the storm. The Pirate King was busying tying things down, making sure they didn't lose too much cargo. The waves started to build around them as the wind became more violent, creating a cold, wet wall of resistance against the _Falcon Eye._

Ice cold fear caught in everyone's throats, for a storm always meant some sort of trouble. Soon, the sunny morning turned to darkness, the ship started to rock back and forth, and thunder shattered through many of the thoughts that were going through the minds of the souls on board. Elizabeth frantically looked about for Abby, a moment's panic surging through her calm charade. She spotted her daughter hanging onto the railing of the crow's nest, Abby's favorite place to be on the ship.

"Abby, get down from there! You're a perfect target for lightning!" Elizabeth yelled, shocked at how well she had hidden the severe agitation in her voice. _A mother's job is never done,_ she thought.

Abby moved a long, drenched strand of hair out of her face. It had begun to rain; not just a pleasant, 'let's go out and splash in the puddles' rain, but a rain so thick that it was difficult to see five feet ahead of you. " All right, Mom. If you insist," she shouted back. The ruckus onboard was overwhelming, each pirate dealing with their own sense of vulnerability towards the storm.

Many gathered under what protection they could find from the rain, but even more were forced to go without anything at all, facing the dreadful weather in its finest. As Abby climbed down towards her mother, she heard Cottonmouths' parrot saying, "We're dead. Say your prayers, Men. We're dead." She let out a small chuckle and continued to fight her way through the wall of rain towards where she last heard her mother's voice. _Beautiful morning,_ she thought. She looked out in the direction of the sea. _Wish you could be here, Dad._

That was when the trouble truly began. Men started shouting about other men being overboard, and chaos awoke in the midst of the swirling rampage that was the storm. There was nothing that could be done, considering that in order for something to be done, someone must be able to see; seeing was not an option aboard the _Falcon Eye_ that morning.

...

The crew of the _Falcon Eye_ waited out the storm to the fullest extent of their pirating abilities. Eventually, the rain let up a bit, the wind started to calm down, and the ship was not rocking as violently. Immediately everyone began taking toll of what was still onboard and what had been washed away by Mother Nature's tiny outburst of pure rage.

The dead were being hauled onto the boat by threes. Many had been lost during the storm, and hearts ached at the prospect of losing friends to the vicious and cruel works of life. Although the overall mood of the ship seemed to be shock, Abby shook with excitement and hope that quickly overcame any feelings of loss for her fellow shipmates.

She caught her mother's eye, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. Elizabeth gave her the smallest hint of a smile, and Abby's heart soared high above the clouds. This was a moment worth living for. Her eyes waited and watched the horizon, and she was having trouble holding back the temptation to jump into the vast ocean, as if her very presence in the water would be enough to call him to her. She knew he would come; it was his job. Like a young child on Christmas morning, she anxiously awaited the arrival of the rogue pirate, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._

...

The _Pirata Asesina_ was designed for speed and for beauty. She seemed to become one with the water, her unique design allowing her to go at nearly impossible speeds. James caressed the wood under his fingers, taking in its smooth texture. An unbelievable sense of euphoria coursed through his veins. This was _his_ ship. He was in command of one of the finest ships in the world. As he was pondering how he had become so lucky, he failed to notice his friend, Preston, sneaking up from below the deck with a huge grin on his face. Slowly, he crept up behind James, and tapped him on one side of the shoulder before moving the other direction. James turned in the direction Preston had tapped him, falling right into his trap. Before he knew it, Preston jumped out of nowhere, causing James to start, his sword unsheathed and at the ready.

Bellows of laughter escaped his friend, and he worked on calming his own nerves as laughter exploded through him as well.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be…well, I don't know…elsewhere?"

Preston watched James sheathe his sword before answering. "That's exactly what you were _supposed_ to think. A joke doesn't work nearly as well when the person on the receiving end knows what's coming, now does it?"

The young Captain shook his head. " No, I suppose it doesn't."

Together they walked down into the soldiers quarters, where Preston was to spend his nights at sea. James, being the Captain, had a large room all to himself that was completely stocked with anything and everything a Captain should need. They each took an unoccupied bunk, but after a good half-hour, James had convinced Preston to join him in his quarters for a nice cup of rum. The bubbles of the intoxicant tickled Preston's nose, and he listened to his friend explain what exactly was in store for the crew of the _Pirata Asesina_. A sinking feeling occurred in James' stomach as he listened to himself describe how he was planning on capturing his mother and sister. Would he really go through with it? Could he really capture, or possibly kill his own family? The questioning went on relentlessly within his conscious. As if a bottle that was severely shaken had been opened, emotions and memories of his family flooded before his eyes.

Preston, seeing that James was in need of a moment alone, thanked him for the rum and exited the Captain's quarters. James struggled to rebuild the wall he had so carefully built around his emotions, his memories, and his history. He took another swig of rum, and the wall seemed to grow. James quickly caught on to the pattern and eventually downed a whole three bottles of rum, falling asleep in his chair while finding false security in his wall built of rum.

**Please R&R! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Let me know what I can do to improve! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The crew of the _Falcon Eye_ felt content to sit and watch the two Turner women in their attempt to control their excitement. Now they wouldn't have to wait five more years to see him; Will Turner was coming right there and then! Abby's heart pounded recklessly inside her chest, feeling that any moment it would simply break through her skin. That's when they saw him; the outline of the _Flying Dutchman_ came roaring at them at a speed that would put the fastest ships in the world to shame. Elizabeth straightened her dress and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. Her breaths came out in excited gasps as she watched each wave, each crash against the ship bringing her true love closer and closer to her once again.

William Turner looked at the _Falcon Eye_ from his ship, thinking about the ugly task at hand. Taking souls aboard the _Dutchman_ may be his duty, but it was never pleasant. Every soul he ferried meant another person taken away from someone else who loved them, and he knew how that felt. A familiar ache in his gut reminded him yet again of the sacrifice that was being made for him to one day be able to see his family again. Often he dreamed of their lives and what sort of exciting things would be happening to them. _Abby must be such a young lady,_ he thought,_ and James…well, he's a grown man by now._

The ship came nearer and nearer, and Will readied himself for the job at hand. That's when he heard it; it was the sound of a young woman's voice calling him. He ran to the edge of the _Dutchman_, frantically searching for that voice. He saw a young teenage girl waving desperately at him, hoping to get his attention.

He waved back, unsure of who it might be…until he gazed upon the beautiful woman next to her. His knees weakened underneath him, threatening to collapse. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight, and her skin reminded him of the finest porcelain, if not a bit kissed by the sun. Her smile, he noted, had the energy and youth of a young girl in love. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself jumping overboard into the salty depths and crushing waves, swimming for all he was worth towards the women he loved most. _Finally,_ he thought. _Finally. _Elizabeth saw her husband jump overboard and started to take off her weapons, handing them to her daughter. Without further warning, she copied his move and dove headfirst into the ocean. The crews of both the _Dutchman_ and the _Falcon Eye_ watched as the two met in between the ships, holding onto eachother as if believe that if they let go they would lose eachother forever. They shared a passionate kiss while floating in the sea, completely oblivious to the dozens of eyes watching their every move.

"Will, I've missed you so much…"

"I know," he replied, " I've missed you, too."

She looked into his murky eyes, seeking a glimpse of the spirit she knew to be inside of him; the spirit that made him hers. There it was; a soft glimmer filled with passion, love, and a deep sadness fueled by the silent fire of loss.

After one more kiss, they swam back to the _Falcon Eye_ together, each one never letting the other out of their sight. When they climbed aboard two arms immediately captured Will in a warm, furious embrace. He hugged Abby just as furiously, overjoyed to be able to hold his little girl, his only daughter, in his arms. He secretly wished that they could stay like that forever. He wanted to be the father that he knew she needed, but wasn't allowed to be because of his duty. He tucked that moment away in his memory so that he could remember at least one time when his daughter was safe from everything as long as she was in his arms.

To his dismay, he had to let her go. Will could not believe how much like her mother she looked. The only thing she had inherited from him was her eyes.

He looked at the different faces of the crew, but something was missing; rather, some_one_ was missing.

"Where's James? I would think he'd like to be with his family. Or is he married and have a family of his own already? Do we have grandchildren?" He asked, smiling.

Abby and Elizabeth shared a look of dismay, and Abby spoke first. "He's not here, Dad."

Will waited for the rest of the explanation, but no one spoke. An awkward silence overcame the ship. "I gathered that, but since he's not here, where is he? What's happening with my son?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to speak. " Dear, James has gotten himself into a bit of a…oh, how do I put this…rough patch." She took a deep breath and looked Will straight in the eyes. "He was recruited as a British soldier, ordered to capture and kill any pirates he finds; including his family."

Will's heart skipped a beat at the thought of his own son putting a knife to his throat, ready to kill in cold blood. "How…I mean, why…he couldn't have…"

"He didn't want to do it. A huge brute forced him to," Abby offered.

Elizabeth cut in. "Come. Let's get something to eat. We'll talk about it over a good meal." She took William's hand in her own, Abby taking the other, and the small, broken family walked together in silence towards their quarters. Will couldn't stop his feelings from overcoming his common sense. If his son was a soldier, forced to kill even his own family, then eventually he would have to come face to face with him, either in battle or in James' death. He wasn't looking forward to either reunion.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!!~!~

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jack sang quietly to himself. He watched the horizon for any sign of land, ready for the chance to be able to get off of the _Overcomer_ and onto solid ground. At least on land he could run from angry broads, where as he was stuck with this one while at sea. Praline had been driving him insane…he had tried to remember the things that had once drawn him to her, but those thoughts seemed to be on vacation at the moment. The sun was rising once again, and Praline's snores, Jack was sure, could be heard from miles around. The obtrusive noise broke into his deepest thoughts, and he dug his nails firmly into the wood of the tiller. "Oh, yeah, Jackie. You're _really_ living a pirate's dream life. Sharing your bunk with a stuck up, dim-witted, noisy broad with no self respect." He glanced towards the entrance of his cabin. "I wish I could wake up from this nightmare."

Just then, he spotted what looked to be a thin strip of land straight ahead. Anxiety got the best of him as his nerves remembered what life was like before the likes of Praline came into the picture, and before common sense kicked in, he found himself running into his cabin, shaking the sleepy woman awake.

"Land!" he shouted. "I…there's…over there…LAND!"

Praline just glared at him. "Wow, you mean to tell me that that thick head of yours can actually tell when there's a large chunk of dirt ahead?" She mocked happiness, but her face soon fell into an annoyed frown. "Congratulations. Now let me sleep."

Jack groaned as he walked over to his cabinet and took out another bottle of rum. "Good morning, my friend." He stroked the bottle lovingly. "I've missed you." He took a swig and continued towards the tiller. A new spark of life seemed to have jolted him out of his self-pity.

Throughout the rest of the morning, Jack busied himself around the ship, ignoring Praline all together. He hummed a tune while she steered the boat, unable to hide his joy.

The girl, however, could not allow herself to be as happy as her counterpart. _It's only been a few days and already he's sick of the sight of me,_ she thought. Sure, she really believed that this Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ could take them to one of the most luxurious treasures ever known to man, but something inside her told her that the only reason she had sought out Captain Jack Sparrow was for her own selfish purposes. _Yes,_ she admitted to herself, reluctantly._ I missed Jack. I missed what we were. I missed the many adventures we used to have together._ She stared down at her hands. _But how do I break it to him,_ she thought. _How can I tell him the biggest news of his life?_ She took in the sight of Jack looking greedily towards the horizon. The look in his eyes, the hunger for adventure and excitement reminded her of her. _Gosh, he got all of his good looks from this man. Maybe Jack doesn't have to know…_

But just as she thought that, he turned to look at her for the first time that morning. Immediately, she fell into his distant, dreamy gaze, and _knew_. Of course she had to tell him. It was time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry it has taken me MONTHS to update, but my computer lost my file, and I couldn't really remember how to start it. So, here's the new one. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the reviews! Please, by all means, keep it up!

**~Stonefire~**

Chapter 7

A thick fog shadowed James' thoughts as he struggled to wake himself up from his nightmare. He remembered it well: A huge man had forced him to become a soldier, and he was trying to find the line between duty and family, and how he could be on both sides at the same time. He forced an eyelid open and groggily looked around at his surroundings. _My goodness,_ he thought._ It wasn't a dream. _He slid a hand to his face, wiping away drool left over from his drunken slumber. The sun had risen a while earlier, and he wondered why nobody had woken him up. After all, he was the _captain_.

To his surprise, he was still at his desk. Bottles of rum were scattered in various places around his cabin, all of them empty. His boots clacked against the wooden floor as he made his way onto the deck. The members of the crew stared at him, their eyes mocking him. _They know about last night,_ he thought, _and now I've lost their respect. Congratulations, James. What a fine Captain you've turned out to be_. His anger flared and, through a mixture of needing to boost his ego and trying to prove himself a worthy captain, words started to pour from his mouth. As he said them, his eyes came into contact with those of every other man, causing some to blush in embarrassment. "I see you are all familiar with the goings-on of last night." He cleared his throat. " But I am here to say this; my name is James Turner, and I am Captain of this fine vessel. You weasels are my crew, whether that title brings you honor or not. Now, you _will_ do as I say, when I say it, do you understand? Or I will have you cut up into tiny pieces and used for fish bait." He was joking, of course, but the crew didn't need to know that. Preston, on the other hand, knew perfectly well that what he was saying wasn't true, and found it difficult not to let a smile slip onto his lips.  
In fact, James had a heck of a time keeping an aura of seriousness himself. Yet, his point was made clear, for the amusement that had just moments ago filled his shipmates had disappeared, leaving behind nothing but weariness.

Just for fun, he asked again. "I said, do you understand or do you not? Come on, Cowards; speak up."

Each person muttered an affirmative, but it wasn't good enough for the Captain of the _Pirata Asesina._ "What was that, Lads?"

"Yes Sir!" They answered, turning back to their duties. Happy with the response of his comrades, James turned towards his first mate. "Preston, if you were a pirate, where would you choose to hide?" Now he smiled freely.

Preston smiled as well. "Quite frankly, if I were a pirate, _Sir_, I'd be dead. 'Never was any good at being rotten."

James playfully punched his friend in the arm. "No, really. I haven't a clue where to start our search." He combed his hair using his fingers. "I'd appreciate any advice."

Mock admiration and excitement played on Preston's face as he said, "Why, _my _advice? I'm…so touched." Getting serious, he replied, "Well, if I _were_ a pirate, I'd probably hang out at Tortuga. But don't count on me; I'd go because I've never been there before."

"Well, I suppose that's as good of a reason as any." James sighed. He looked at the man at the stern, a portly fellow probably in his mid-fifties, and yelled, "Set a course for Tortuga immediately." Then, to himself, "Let's hope our birds have flown the nest, for their own sake."

* * *

The cabin was very luxurious, and Abby felt proud that they had picked such a fine ship to commandeer. She sat with her feet on the table, dressed in pirate's garb instead of the usual dress. Her Mother sat in the chair next to her father, and Will silently caressed her hand. Words were worth nothing in that cabin. Only sadness filled the depths of the Turner family's hearts, and longing for what could never be. The one who seemed to be taking the hardest hit was William, for upon hearing the terrible acts which James had tried to commit on his own family, regret set in and made him weak, whispering lies in his ears, sucking every thought of hope from his being. Terrible pictures flashed before his eyes, pictures of his son lying dead in his hands, pierced by the sharp edge of his own sword. Then there were the gallows swarmed by death, a rope around his neck and James just about to pull the lever.

No, not a thing could be said.

Abby stared at his face and, once Will was staring back, into his eyes. A connection was made, as if Abby were staring directly at the desperation, the pain, and the regret he was facing. All of these, and more, were mirrored in her own eyes, she knew.

Elizabeth got up and started pacing. "I can't take this anymore," she said, breaking the silence. " Not speaking will get us nowhere. We have to think of a way to help our son."

"_Help him_?" Will asked. "Elizabeth, he's trying to kill you! He's trying to kill Abby; he's trying to kill me. I think we should just leave him be."

"How can you say that? He's your SON. We have to do _something_. _I_, for one, am tired of sitting around, watching my son slaying others." She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "Besides, I don't actually believe that he _wants_ to do these things. I know he's not like that." Then, looking a bit sheepishly at Will, said, " I raised him differently."

Will looked stung, cut right through the heart. "You raised him," he whispered under his breath. Another dreadfully awkward pause cut through the conversation.

Outside the cabin, the crewmembers gathered by the doorway of the Turner family's quarters, trying to listen in on their conversation.  
One pirate, Splinter, scratched his head. "Does any one else find this to be a bit rude?"

Others shushed him, straining to hear anything they could. All were anxious to find out more about the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._

"Just asking," he replied.

**I'll try to update soon…hopefully. Let me know what you think so far! **


End file.
